


gay crows haha

by NotSoMetalKnightmare



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoMetalKnightmare/pseuds/NotSoMetalKnightmare
Summary: Have you seen the gay birdsTHEY ARE IN LOVE
Relationships: C.A.W Agents (A Hat in Time)/C.A.W Agents (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	gay crows haha

**Author's Note:**

> gooooo to the birdhouse and you’ll find them!!!

It was nice, being back home. 

The studio was wonderful, but it didn’t always compare to the Birdhouse. 

The comforting feeling of the eyrie he had grown up in being easily within flying distance... It soothed the homesick ache within him, and he knew that he would soon be ready to go back and film, to play the roles that he and his partner adored.

He was glad his partner came with him.

He’d seen the birdhouses before, of course - almost every crow had - but this was the first time they’d seen it together. 

“Look, there’s my childhood nest!” 

From where they had perched, the birdhouse he gestured to was only a short flutter away. 

His folks had moved on, and it was now home to other young crows, but to him, it was his.

“It’s lovely, my beloved fellow crow.” His partner said.

He wasn’t particularly looking in the direction of the nest, though.

He chuckled - glad for his black feathers, as he realized his partner had only glanced at his past roost. 

His eyes were solely for him.

**Author's Note:**

> THEY ARE SO IN LOVE i had to write them even tho I’ve never written Romance before


End file.
